In the beverage industry, it is known to use magnetically inductive flow meters to measure how much liquid enters a container.
Magnetically inductive flow meters work best when there is a continuous flow of electrically conductive liquid over a prolonged period, such as several minutes or hours. This is because the greatest measuring inaccuracies occur at the start and end of a filling process.
However, when filling containers in the beverages and/or food industry, there are generally no long filling periods. It takes on the order of seconds to fill a container. Thus, the flow is constantly being interrupted. This leads to measuring inaccuracies.